


We Just Gotta Let It Be

by edgarallanrose



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coach II, Coda, Comic 4.11, Ficlet, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: Bitty’s headphones blasted “Get Me Bodied” into his eardrums, but his mind kept replaying his conversation with Coach.Your friend.A missing scene from Comic 4.11: Coach II





	We Just Gotta Let It Be

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Coach II, you can read the update [here.](http://checkpleasecomic.com/comic/4-11-01)

Bitty’s pregame playlist just wasn’t cutting it today.

He jumped up and down in front of his changing stall in the locker room at Faber, trying to get his blood pumping all through his body instead of just in his head. All the boys were around him, getting dressed or engaging in their own pregame rituals. Chowder had his Shark shrine, Bully had his duck blanket, Ollie and Wicks had an increasingly elaborate handshake/choreo set to a Kendrick Lamar song.

Bitty’s headphones blasted “Get Me Bodied” into his eardrums, but his mind kept replaying his conversation with Coach.

_Your friend._

Bitty’s hackles rose all over again. He tried to breathe, bend over to touch his toes to stretch out of it, but his shoulders stayed steadfastly by his ears.

He scrolled through the music on his phone until he found a better song. “Don’t Hurt Yourself.” Slower, but angrier. It’d have to do.

As he closed the music app on his phone, he saw a missed texts notification. One from his Mama, wishing him good luck for the game, and another from Jack.

 **Jack:** Have a great game tonight, bud! Hope everything is going alright with your dad.

Bitty debated ignoring the message until after the game. But it would be bad luck for Jack later if he didn’t reply with a pregame text. Damn these superstitious hockey boys.

 **Bitty:** Good luck to you too honey! We’re gonna try and catch your game tonight after ours.

Hopefully, Jack would leave it at that. Bitty sat down to put on his shin pads and hockey socks when Jack replied.

 **Jack:** Did you get to see your dad before the game?

Bitty sighed.

 **Bitty:** Yes

 **Jack:** Ok. How was that?

 **Bitty:** Fine. Mostly.

Bitty’s thumbs hovered over the screen, hesitating, before they were flying over the keyboard, completely out of his control.

 **Bitty:** He got to meet Hops and Ford, and Chowder apparently.

 **Bitty:** He was the one who suggested we watch your game later.

 **Bitty:** Except he called you “my friend.”

It took a few seconds before Jack replied.

 **Jack** : Well, for a very long time that was the only way you referred to me. To us.

 **Bitty:** Sure. But then we kissed on a live TV broadcast.

 **Jack:** I think he’s doing his best, Bits.

 **Bitty:** Best or not, the very least he can do is acknowledge our relationship!

 **Jack:** We are technically still friends.

 **Bitty:** Jack Laurent Zimmermann, we have been in a committed relationship for over a year!

 **Bitty:** I gave you my virginity!!

 **Bitty:** We are a little more than friends!!!

Another pause in the conversation. Bitty’s face was getting hot again and his eyes were stinging. He took a deep breath through his nose as he tied his skates and then stood up, reaching for his elbow pads. Jack’s text lit up his phone screen.

 **Jack:** You’re right. I’m sorry he said that, and I’m sorry I’m not there with you.

 **Jack:** Are you okay? Can I call?

Bitty wished more than anything he could hear Jack’s voice, but he was already behind since he was so distracted. And he had a team to lead.

 **Bitty:** Not enough time now. I’ll be okay. Talk later tonight?

 **Jack:** Of course. I love you.

Bitty smiled at his phone, despite the nerves and the anger and the hopelessness that still bubbled in the pit of his stomach. Jack could always make him feel better.

 **Bitty:** Love you too sweet pea.

Bitty stowed his phone at the back of the locker as he finished getting ready, but the knowledge that Coach was out there in the crowd somewhere, watching and waiting, kept surfacing in his mind.

Coach, who had barely said two words to him since the Stanley Cup, or who only spoke to him through Mama. Coach who had been so disappointed when he hung up his football jersey for figure skates, but instead of getting angry or saying no chose to just ignore him for as long as he could. Coach who would never call himself a homophobe but couldn’t even use the word “boyfriend” around his out, gay son.

“Dex,” Bitty said, turning to face him as he tugged his jersey over his head, “do I look like a straight person to you?”

The tips of Dex’s ears turning red could not be hidden by his helmet. “I, uh, don’t know how to answer that?”

“Nah, Bitty,” Nursey said. “You’re hella gay.”

“Thank you, Nursey,” Bitty said. “So, if I were to kiss a man in front of the whole world, would you think we were just really close friends? Just bros being bros?”

“Bitty,” Chowder said, squeezing his shoulder, “are you alright?”

Bitty sagged under the weight of his hand. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

Bitty turned around to pull on his helmet and gloves before facing the room. The team quieted down, gazing intently at their captain.

“Alright, Wellies, listen up,” Bitty shouted, swallowing down the shakiness in his voice. “It’s time to show Dartmouth what we’re made of.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also reblog this ficlet on tumblr right over [here](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/185758223655/coda-for-coach-ii-we-just-gotta-let-it-be). Feel free to follow me so we can cry about hockey boys together.


End file.
